1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to transmitting rotating power between an electric machine and engine in a motor vehicle, and through a transmission having a stepless speed ratio range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On vehicles equipped with assisted direct start (ADS), the engine is stopped when the vehicle comes to a stop with the brake pedal depressed and the accelerator pedal released. While the engine is stopped in this way, the electric machine should drive the vehicle accessories and to restart the engine when the driver signals that the vehicle is to move again by releasing the brake pedal and depressing the accelerator pedal. The electric machine replaces the alternator that is conventionally used.
A transmission located in a power path between the electric machine and the engine will allow the engine to remain at zero rotational speed while the electric machine is driving the accessories through the transmission, permit the electric machine to rotate the engine up to start speed when the engine restart is required, and allow the engine to drive the electric machine and accessories under normal driving conditions.
A need exists in the industry for a drive connection between the engine and electric machine, particularly on vehicles equipped with ADS that will provide the desired and necessary functions.